


Honey Buns

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was looking at NCIS quotes and found this one. I thought it was going to be a fluff bunny. *snort* It's so not. Gibbs wonders about what he has when it's gone. I don't own 'em and don't claim them in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off I have no idea what the hell this is. I'm not fond of how it turned out but I'm gonna post it to see what you guys think of it. I suppose I can blame the snow falling outside and the country music on the radio. I swear, I meant this to be a fluff bunny. I guess my personality is just more depressive than not.  
> Ziva (leaning over Tony's shoulder reading his email)- "I didn't know your nickname was Honey Buns."  
> Gibbs- "Only Naomi and I call him that."

“Just what the hell was that?” Tony asked slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell was what, DiNozzo?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Gibbs,” Tony said. “What are you trying to do, out us to the whole damn office?”

“That’s what you get for reading your personal email on my time, DiNozzo.” Gibbs spun around and slammed Tony up against the wall. He claimed Tony’s mouth in a blazing kiss as his hands worked to undo Tony’s jeans. The younger man moaned softly and relaxed causing Gibbs to falter a little. “Tony either hold up your own weight or we don’t do this.”

Tony snorted and grabbed Gibbs’s hands. “There’s a third option, boss,” he said. “We don’t always have to be against the wall.” He pulled Gibbs down the hall towards his bedroom.

“Tony.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Gibbs said.

The younger man spun around and looked at his lover. “I can’t believe you,” he snapped. “You pin me to various walls, its always quick and dirty and over too soon for my taste. I invite you to my bed and you freeze. Out.”

“Tony.”

“Just get out of here, Gibbs,” Tony said. He stepped into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Gibbs stood and stared at the door. He wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute he and Tony were fine and getting ready to screw up against the wall like they did almost every day when they got off work and then the next he was staring at a door. He could hear Tony moving around the room but didn’t know how to make it better. Gibbs wasn’t sure what they had between them but it was comfortable and it made him happy. So why couldn’t he face going into the younger agent’s bedroom and actually making love with Tony as opposed to just pinning him to the wall. What made him so afraid?

With a small sigh he left and drove back to his house, aware that it probably wasn’t the smartest move in the world, but Tony had told him to leave and Gibbs wasn’t going to spend the rest of the evening staring at a closed door while his lover sulked in the other room.

He didn’t even need to turn on the light; Gibbs made his way to his basement and set to work on his boat. He lost track of time as he worked the wood under his hand, getting lost in shaping the board just right. Finally when his back was screaming at him and he was too tired to move Gibbs stumbled up the stairs, took a hot shower and climbed into bed. He was just on the edge of sleep when he realized he wasn’t alone in the bed. Reflexes kicked in and he ended up on the floor, intruder pinned under him, blankets tangled around their bodies.

“Hi boss.”

“DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing here?” Gibbs snapped.

“Proving a point,” Tony replied. “Although I’d hoped we’d actually be in the bed but this works for me.” He wrenched his right hand free and pulled Gibbs’ head down for a kiss.

One thing Tony hadn’t counted on was having blankets wrapped tightly around them and it took some work to get his legs spread enough for Gibbs to settle between them. Tony held his lover in place, kissing him as he shifted around and he knew the instant Gibbs realized his intent because his body stiffened as Tony pushed up and Gibbs slid home.

“I’m not stupid, Gibbs.”

Gibbs smacked Tony’s head. “Don’t ever do that again, DiNozzo,” he snapped but there was no bite to it.

“What, I took the time to prepare myself,” Tony smirked. He pulled Gibbs in for another kiss. “Are you planning to move any time soon?”

“Just what is this, Tony?”

“This is you and me, Gibbs,” Tony replied. “I just want it to be more. I don’t want it to be stress relief or whatever the hell you were thinking. I want a real relationship. Now will you please move?”

“I don’t know if I can, Tony.”

“Oh for.” Tony shifted around, rolled Gibbs and reimpaled himself. “Then I’ll move.” He braced his hand on his lover’s chest and slid up and back down. “If you don’t want this any more, Gibbs, then just say so. But don’t keep making stupid excuses.”

“Tony,” Gibbs moaned thrusting up into his lover’s body. They moved together, Tony moaning Gibbs’ name when he came.

The younger man lay on Gibbs’ chest for a couple of minutes until his breath returned to normal. Then he pushed himself up and leaned in to kiss Gibbs one last time. “Call me when you figure out what the hell you want, Jethro. You know how I feel about this.”

And he left Gibbs lying on the floor of his bedroom puzzled and hurting. He didn’t know what he wanted other than to know that he could have Tony DiNozzo in his life. And he didn’t know how to tell his lover that.


End file.
